A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of weightlifting equipments, more specifically, a barbell that has an accessory integrated or attached thereon and of which includes a parallel bar that engages upon the forearm of an end user.
Curling weights on a barbell can cause pain and strain to the wrists of an end user. The strain to a wrist is similar to carpal tunnel syndrome, and can impact the ability to perform other functions associated with the respective hands. There is a need for a device that enables an end user to continue to perform curling exercises with weighted barbells without the risk of strain to the wrist.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an accessory that attaches onto a barbell and of which barbell and separated by a predefined distance; wherein the second bar is for engagement of a small portion of a forearm of an end user; wherein the accessory works with the forearms of an end user to minimize wrist strain during curling exercises with the use of a barbell.
The Favot Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,667) discloses a weightlifting apparatus for increasing the effective weight by offsetting it from a shaft enclosed in a sleeve gripped by the user. However, the apparatus is not an accessory for use with a barbell, which attaches onto a barbell and works with a forearm of an end user to reduce strain to the wrist when curling weights on the barbell.
The Brennan Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,506) discloses a bicep exercising curling bar, that to avoid pronation of the wrists, permits curling exercises in the palms up, supine, hand position, without undue and prolonged wrist strain. However, the curling bar is not an accessory that is installed upon an existing barbell and of which extends away from the barbell to provide a second cushion that engages a small portion of the forearm in order to reduce strain on the wrist during a curling exercise with the barbell.
The De La Garza Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,515) discloses a dumbbell and barbell stabilizer-isolator device. However, the stabilizer-isolator device does not attach onto an a predefined distance upon which a small portion of an end user's forearm engages and aids in curling weights on a barbell during curling exercises.
The Carpenter Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,484) discloses a weighted auxiliary handle for a dumbbell. However, the auxiliary handle is for use with a dumbbell and not a barbell, and does not reduce wrist strain when curling weights on a barbell.
The Hayes Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,780) discloses a device that facilitates the user's grasp and ability to lift a weight when the hand is oriented in a palm down position. Again, the device is for use with a dumbbell and not a barbell, and does not reduce wrist strain when curling weights on a barbell.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an accessory that attaches onto a barbell and of which provides a second bar that is generally parallel with the barbell and separated by a predefined distance; wherein the second bar is for engagement of a small portion of a forearm of an end user; wherein the accessory works with the forearms of an end user to minimize wrist strain during curling exercises with the use of a barbell. In this regard, the Barbell having parallel forearm engaging bar departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.